1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information analysis apparatus, information analysis method, and information analysis program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the data mining with the use of an association rule mining has been proposed as a technique for extracting the knowledge from the database. The purpose to utilize the data mining is to find unexpected patterns from a huge quantity of data. The conventional techniques related to the data mining have been proposed as follows.
An information analysis apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-344259 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) stores the data mining results of the past to extract the association rules. At the time of adding or deleting the data, the data mining results of the past are verified with the data to be added without accessing the database of the past. The data mining of the whole data is conducted by combining the verified result of the data mining of the past and the data to be added with the data mining result of the data to be added. This accelerates the data mining at the time of adding or deleting the data.
Additionally, the following three non-patent documents (Documents 2 through 4) have been proposed, as the fundamental techniques of the data mining.
Document 2: Brachman, R. J., Khabaza, T., Kloesgen, W., Piatetsky-Shapiro, G. and Simoudis, E.: Mining Business Databases, Communications of the ACM, Vol. 39, No. 11, pp. 42-48, November 1996
Document 3: Agrawal, R., Imielinski, T., Swami, A.: “Mining Association Rules between Sets of Items in Large Databases”, Proc, of ACM SIGMOD, pp. 207-216, 1993 Document 4: Agrawal, R., Srikant, R.: Fast Algorithms for Mining Association Rules, Proc. of VLDB, pp. 487-499 (1994)
It is to be noted that the information analysis apparatus as disclosed in Document 1 employs the method for simply combining the data mining result of the added data, according to the verified result. With this method, the data mining result of the past cannot be used without modification, under the condition that the data are generated from multiple cameras and microphones continuously or in synchronization with one another. This causes a problem in that the whole data mining cannot be conducted.